


A Job Well Done (Redux)

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It's your first day as a chambermaid for the eldest prince, and things get a bit out of control.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader
Kudos: 60





	A Job Well Done (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Job Well Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501695) by [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex). 



> \- I took the first smut piece I ever posted and reworked it to be a reader-insert  
> \- I changed some of the phrasing and descriptions to make it more worth it but it is essentially the same story  
> \- I don't want anyone to think I'm pulling a fast one, hence the title being the same as well!

“Why are you in my room?”

You jerk your head up from the bed-making you’d been engrossed in, and find one of the princes standing in front of the now-closed door. It’s not hard to figure out which one he is by his red hair and unrelenting stare, observing you quietly from across the room. You have no idea how long he’s been watching you. Alarmed, you turn away, too scared to make eye contact. “New chambermaid, sir,” you mumble, talking more to your feet than to him. Closed off in his bedroom with him - alone - you feel nervous and uncomfortable in the new uniform they gave you that morning.  _ They had said he’d be gone for hours _ . Your pulse picks up slightly, and you take a deep breath to calm yourself. “They...they said it was fine to come in and clean.”

“Did they?” Your stomach sinks as you watch him begin to stride slowly towards you, his expression unreadable, eyes concealed behind sunglasses. After stealing a look at his face, you drop your gaze to the ground, preferring to stare at his black shoes, his white pants. Everything impeccably clean and pressed, of course, just as it should be. He is the eldest prince and heir, and an accomplished military commander. A dangerous man. He reaches out and grasps you by the chin in a firm hold, forcing your head back - insisting on the eye contact as his free hand removes his sunglasses. Your eyes meet his blue ones, and the look in them makes you shiver a bit. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. You’re new.”

“My apologies, Prince Ichiji. I am new, yes.” Brand new, in fact. Your training was brief, despite your lack of experience. It seemed all they’d cared about was how pretty you were, prior to giving you an official position on the palace staff. You had said you were willing to take on any sort of role, hoping for a spot in the kitchens, but they’d taken one look at your ass, cute face, and perky tits - and told you there just so happened to be an open chambermaid position for the eldest prince. You wonder now, tensing as he stares at you, if you should’ve refused the role. “I...I should get back to my work.”

He chuckles, and it’s as though ice water has been poured down your back. All you can feel are goosebumps, and his hand on your skin. His fingertips are warm, pressing against your jawbone, and you watch as the corners of his mouth twitch into a very small smile. He’s handsome, like you’d heard, and you might have had a passing thought or two about what it would be like for him to touch you - but it never went further than that. Until now. “I have something else you’d be better suited to than cleaning.”

Your breath catches in your throat as the prince reaches for your chest, fondling you roughly through the fabric. His touch is insistent and forceful, making your gasp in surprise. Before you can pull away, shake your head, tell him that there’s been a misunderstanding and you’re not  _ that  _ kind of girl, his mouth is on yours. His tongue forces your lips open as it finds its way into your mouth. At first you can taste alcohol, bitter on your lips, but then you can taste spice and heat beneath and it’s intoxicating. You kiss back as he pulls you in tighter with an arm at your waist, letting go of your jaw to undo the front of your dress. 

In no time, the buttons are undone, your tits exposed in their silky bra. You feel his fingers tracing the tops of the cups, just barely grazing your skin, and the tease triggers your nipples into full stiffness, poking against the fabric visibly. Your arms, formerly held stiffly at your sides, start to reach out for him, and you stop yourself short.

Somehow, you find the strength to pull away from him

“Prince Ichiji,” you insist, surprised at how breathless you are, and slightly ashamed at your arousal. You cross your arms over your chest as your face burns red. If you were to be caught, there would be trouble. Had anyone ever been fired on their first day? You stumble to take a step back and he grabs at the open sides of your dress, forcing them down over your arms and past your hands. With no effort at all, the entire thing falls to the floor, leaving you exposed. The dark red and white dress pools “You can’t -  _ I can’t -  _ this is not what -”

There’s a brief, momentary flash of anger across his face, and you could almost swear your heart stopped beating for a moment. “Nobody pulls away from me.” He grabs your arms, and you can feel how large his hands are around your wrists. It scares you, how he’s so strong despite not being much older than you, and you again attempt to twist away. You knew it was pointless before you’d even begun the motion. The prince lets out the slightest chuckle as he catches you in his arms again, before forcing you down to your knees. His skin smells spicy, like how his mouth tasted, and you can feel his body heat through his clothes. 

It no longer matters whether you think you’re that kind of girl or not. You know full well what your current position means, on your knees with your head resting against his thigh. He strokes at your hair with a touch that’s almost gentle. “I’ll let it slide this time. You’re prettier than maids I’ve had in the past. All grandmothers and dumpy prigs. It’s about time they gave me someone better.  _ Much _ better, in fact.”

You say nothing, and you don’t bother trying to get away as your knees sink deeper into the plush, red carpet. In his pants, not far from where your cheek is resting, you can feel that his cock is already hard, straining against the fabric to get to you. Your face flushes deeper as your heart beats faster every second.

“Nothing to say anymore?” Just above your head, you feel his hands again, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He grasps your chin once more to tilt your head back once he’s finished. When you feel his cock against your lips, it’s harder than you could have imagined, and longer as well. He’s impossibly hot to the touch, and you can see beads of wetness glistening on the tip. “Good. I don’t need you to talk anyway.”

Torn between the real fear of being caught and your own arousal swelling inside you more and more, you look up at him, eyes wide. The prince was a handsome young man, and far more composed than his brothers. It would be in your best interest to do as he says, and to do so willingly. You’re beginning to understand now why you were given  _ this _ role. Inhaling deep through your nose, you nervously reach out and take his cock in your trembling hand, opening your mouth and licking experimentally at the tip. His taste is salty already, and you can feel yourself beginning to get wet. The next lick is bolder, sweeping from the base of his cock up and over the head, before taking as much as you can in your mouth. His thickness is as intimidating as his length, and you struggle to find room to stroke your tongue over it inside your mouth. Whatever doesn’t fit, you quickly put your hands to work, stroking, jerking, caressing.

“Fuck…” You can hear him muttering under his breath, both of his hands gripping the back of your head. Every tug of your hair sends jolts of pleasure through you, throbbing heavily between your legs. “ _ Fuck _ , they found a good one this time…”

Encouraged at having received any kind of praise from the usually-stoic prince, you move your head back and forth, bobbing on his cock and not leaving a single inch unlicked. You open your mouth wider, eager to accommodate him, and in no time, your saliva begins dripping onto your chest and belly. The more he rocks in and out of your mouth, the easier it is to get more of him in every time, and you can feel the head of his cock tickling at the back of your throat. Breathing hard, you slip your hands to your back to unhook your bra and let it fall off. Keeping your head movements eager, you place your hands on your thighs before slowly dragging them up your body, bringing them to your tits to rub and pull at your nipples. You can feel the prince watching everything, and you can feel him twitching and throbbing between your lips.

“Wait.  _ Wait _ .” He moves to pull his cock from your mouth, and you suck harder, breathing out of your nose. You don’t want to let him go, not now that you’ve gotten a proper taste of him. You want more. He hesitates, groaning at the sensation, before pulling out of your mouth and leaving you with drool trickling down your chin. For a moment, all you feel is aching emptiness - in your mouth and between, where you can feel burning wetness and your clit throbbing. That’s when he grabs you, flipping you onto your hands and knees, easily tearing your underwear to get them out of the way. Face pressed against the carpet, ass up in the air, you try to catch your breath as you listen to him quickly undressing behind you.

There’s no question what he wants now, if there had ever been one. You feel a slight pulse of panic - you had barely fit him in your mouth, how would your cunt fare? But then you feel hands on your hips, and the thick head of his cock pressing right against where you needed him the most. Then the panic evaporates, and all you feel is hunger. Supporting yourself on your forearms, you look over your shoulder to see him finally stripped down like you, showing off a limber, muscled figure. You bite down on your bottom lip and give your hips a slow, circular wiggle, pressing back against him. The aching is almost unbearable. You know you can handle him, but now it’s more than that - you  _ need  _ him.

With no transition or prolonged hesitation, he buries himself inside you, finally satisfying your all-consuming desire to be filled. The groan he forces from you is a noise you don’t recognize - you’ve certainly never made it before. His deep thrust plunges right through your overflowing wetness and heat, and you can feel your own juices - slick and warm - running down the insides of your thighs. You think for a moment how, if someone had told you not even an hour ago that you would end up naked on the eldest prince’s bedroom floor, letting him take you like an animal, you wouldn’t have believed them.

He falls into a deep, steady rhythm quickly, hands gripping your hips so hard you knew they’d be bruised, bottoming out on each stroke with his cock pressed as deep as it could go. Over and over, his hips roll forward, his force driving your body into the floor as your eyes roll back. Trying to grip at the carpet, you feel sweat rolling down your back as he forces more gasps, moans, and needy cries from you. After a bit, one of his hands wanders between your legs, easily finding your swollen clit and losing no time in playing with it. As your noises become louder and more frantic, you hear that small laugh again. “I won’t have my brothers thinking I can’t make you come.”

“P…Prince…Prince Ichiji…” You don’t even know how you’re able to speak anymore.

“This is a better use for you than cleaning.” He thrusts harder, and he grabs you by your hair. He easily pulls you into a kneeling position, your body against his. The abrupt change of position shifts his cock inside you to press against your g spot, and your moans are so loud you  _ know _ everyone else in the castle can hear. “Do you like your new job?” He punctuates his question with another hard thrust into you, making your tits bounce and leaving you gasping for breath. “I think this will be the only job you perform for me, from now on.”

His coordinated, steady assault on both your g spot and clit was more than you could handle, and your voice fails. Somehow, you manage a nod, and the prince releases your hair to grab your jaw, tilting your head back to him. Then his mouth was at your ear, his heavy breathing against your skin making your squirm. 

“Do you like the way my cock feels inside you?” A nod. “Are you going to be my personal plaything from now on?” Another nod. “Mine and mine alone?” More nods. “Come for me. I want to feel how tightly you squeeze.”

Letting out your loudest cry yet, you come for your prince, hips shaking and rocking as your back arched. He holds you tight to him, and you feel how hard and slick his body is against your soft flesh. Your cunt squeezes him tightly, milking him hard with each wave of orgasmic bliss, and you can’t remember anything having felt so good before. It felt as though it would go on forever as you twisted, body shaking and convulsing, your breath ragged and labored.

Then, almost as suddenly as he’d filled you, he pulls out. You let out a whine of disappointment, only to feel his hand on your hip, twisting you sideways and flipping you onto your back. Within seconds, he’s straddling your chest, cock aimed right at your mouth and tapping against your lips with every heavy throb. The head is swollen, and you know what that means. You quickly prop yourself up on your elbows, opening your mouth and gazing up at him obediently. He’s flushed, with sweat on his forehead and hair plastered to his face, and his blue eyes have narrowed to slits. It makes him even more handsome - at least, you think so.

His first spurt misses your mouth, and splatters across your face. It’s hot and gooey, and you raise your fingers to your face to scoop it up and smear it over your lips. The second spurt catches you right on the tongue, and you open your mouth wide as you savor the taste. It’s your reward for a job well done, and you accept it gracefully. The noises the prince is making are better than the highest praise.

You’re still licking his come from your lips and fingers when he slowly gets back to his feet, standing up straight and looking down with a smirk. You stop, still sucking dreamily on the fingers in your mouth, and meet his gaze. Blue eyes on yours, again. His expression was appraising, contemplative, and you find yourself holding your breath as you watch him.

“Finish what you’re doing.” He turns away from you, climbing into the bed you’d been making when he first interrupted you. You see him smile, and you smile back as you roll onto your knees and rise. “And get in bed.”


End file.
